


orbit

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, and one hyuck, markhyuck are best friends, there are 7 marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: mark and donghyuck want to try 'magic' mushrooms, and donghyuck expects anything, except for what he actually sees during his trip
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 44
Kudos: 426





	orbit

“is this… _it_?” mark asks with a doubtful look, when donghyuck hands him a cup of a seemingly usual tea. 

“what, did you think we’re gonna eat them just like that?” he scoffs, and mark purses his lips, making the younger roll his eyes.

donghyuck reaches to make the meditative music a bit louder, as they are sitting on the floor in donghyuck’s room, surrounded by cushions. the room is lit with dim light of a night lamp, the music is relaxing and soothing, and they have the company of each other, - everything that's necessary for making it a good experience.

“so, we just have to drink that, relax, listen to music, talk and stuff, and in about half an hour it must start working”, donghyuck says, and gives mark his beaming smile.

“sounds okay”, mark shrugs, before they both take a deep calming breath and drink up the ‘tea’ in one go.

as the cups are empty, they lie down comfortably among the cushions, staring at the ceiling and trying to listen to how their bodies will react. they share just a few phrases, more concentrated on the music and their own sensations, when donghyuck starts gradually seeing the colors becoming amplified while the music seems to slowly seep into his very core.

“oh my god...” he hears mark breathing out, and he can only repeat the same thrilled phrase. he takes full lungs of air and closes his eyes, letting his consciousness start the trip. 

  
☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆  
  


when donghyuck opens his eyes, the only thing he can see is clear blue sky and blazing sun, which makes him shut his eyes again. he feels strangely rested, as if after a long sleep, and when he gets up on his feet from the ground, the only question he has is ‘where the hell am i?’

the quiet sunflower garden around him tells nothing about his location, but he notices the exit with a small gate, surrounded by tall trees, and heads there. 

as soon as he steps out, he finds himself in a busy street of an ancient city, and a quiet gasp escapes his mouth without him noticing. the road under his feet is made of golden stones, shining under the sun, and so are the houses, which have two floors at maximum, but they look so luxurious, with columns decorated in sunflower ornaments, that donghyuck keeps walking down the street with an open mouth. the question of what this place is doesn't bother him while he's busy admiring the city, but it pops up again when donghyuck sees mark walking towards him.

that's when donghyuck finally notices the people around him. 

_'why the fuck do they all look like mark?!'_

donghyuck looks around, unable to stop his eyes from widening. a black-haired mark, a blond mark, a red-haired mark... the hair colours and clothes are different, but they all look _exactly_ like mark.

apparently, the moment he realises that, the marks around him also realise his presence, because all of them suddenly stop on their tracks and turn their astonished eyes towards him.

"oh my donghyuck, god is here!" one of them shouts and after a short pause the air gets immediately filled with the buzz of voices. donghyuck sees the doors of the houses open, and more marks flock into the street.

‘god is here’, ‘we're blessed’, ‘the prophecy was right and other strange phrases reach donghyuck's ears before he hears a bell ringing loudly. all the marks simultaneously drop on their knees and bow their heads to the ground at the sound (scaring donghyuck a bit, frankly speaking), and donghyuck instinctively understands that he will find the answer where the sound is coming from. 

he slowly walks down the street, eyeing the kneeled figures with a mix of suspicion and confusion. the sound gets closer, and soon the street turns into a vast square with a big golden temple in its centre. not only does its size amaze donghyuck, but also the fact that there are two giant statues of him naked on the either side of the entrance. 

"what the…" donghyuck looks at that with round eyes, but his thoughts are interrupted when the massive doors open, inviting him to come in. 

donghyuck cautiously steps inside, looking up to see high dome-shaped ceiling. when he looks closer, he sees there murals, portraying him and some mythical events, but all lewd enough to make him feel his face blushing. he notices that the walls are also decorated with the images of him, and before he can lose his shit over the gold statues, - again, of him in the most discrediting poses, - he hears an echoing sound of steps. seven figures are hastily approaching him, and he’s somehow not very surprised when he sees that all of them look like mark, but dressed in black and golden loose cloaks with hoods, like ancient priests, with the procession headed by a black-haired one.

"mark, what the hell is going on?!" donghyuck makes a few hurried steps forward, but then understands that he doesn't know which mark he's addressing, and slows down, puzzled.

the seven marks stop a few meters away from him, making a v-formation, all looking at him with eyes filled with awe. 

"my lord, we are happy to witness your holy presence on our planet!" the black-haired mark says, holding out his hands in a gesture of greeting, "my name is mark, and i am the main priest of the fullsun temple. me and these six priests are here to serve you and your any need", he declares, before they all kneel down in front of him, while donghyuck just can't stop staring at them in shock. 

"erm… my first need is to know where i am…" donghyuck starts slowly, as the priests get up on their feet. 

"you're on the donghyuck planet", the main priests answers and then hurries to explain, seeing donghyuck's still bewildered face. "our ancient books say that we must wait for our god donghyuck to come and bless us with his presence, and our only purpose is to serve him and do anything he wants us to do", he says. it doesn't really make everything clear, but somehow it's enough for donghyuck.

"oh… okay", he says, not as puzzled as before. the only question left is-

"but why do you all look like mark?" he asks, and the faces in front of him frown or raise their eyebrows in confusion. they look at each other as if seeking for answer, before the black-haired (and the hottest, as donghyuck notices) version of mark turns to him.

"lord, we don't _look_ like mark. we _are_ mark", he says carefully, and it doesn't explain much again, but donghyuck just accepts it, since he doesn't have other options.

"o-okay, never mind", he says, waving his hand in the air. the priests share an awaiting look, and the main priest speaks again.

"so, lord, shall we get to the ritual?" he makes a few steps towards donghyuck, saying the words in a low voice. and it might only seem to donghyuck, but his dark eyes get even darker for a second, giving donghyuck the look full of lust. donghyuck feels a pleasant shiver suddenly running down his spine and licks his lips.

“a-and what’s that exactly?” he asks, his body going hot under the intense stare.

“the defloration”, mark says even quieter, his lips tugged up by a small smile, and donghyuck gulps at this word, his cock twitching in his pants. 

“o-o-oh...” he breathes out nervously, and as the priest makes a cautious step back, he adds quickly, “yes-yes, i’m ready”, he says, unable to believe in what this conversation must imply.

as soon as he utters these words, his clothes vanish from his body, and he is left to stand naked in front of the priests. but he doesn’t have time to protest, because in the centre of the hall there appears a vast bed made of gold, able to fit no less than ten people, with lots of cushions there, and donghyuck's eyes go wide in excitement. 

"wow", he can only say, his face lightening with a broad smile, and he pauses for a moment and then jumps on the bed, which bounces under his weight, making him giggle.

"my lord- " the dark-haired priest starts, but donghyuck interrupts him.

"oh please, stop calling me that", donghyuck scrunches his nose, "call me donghyuck, okay?" 

"yes, m- donghyuck", the priest says, as they all give him a short bow, at which donghyuck rolls his eyes. "would you please choose one of us? whoever you choose will be blessed forever".

only then donghyuck notices all seven of them, standing near the bed in a row, with the main priest in the centre. he looks at them and bites on his lip, thinking. all of them look so fucking handsome (well, _mark is_ handsome), but these long cloaks hide almost everything below their necks, so donghyuck voices his first order.

"take your clothes off", he says, and it seems they were ready for it, because the rustling of fabric is almost synchronic. donghyuck sees seven naked bodies in front of him, and his mouth waters immediately.

he climbs down on the floor and walks along the row, eyeing each mark with anticipation. they are not exactly the same, some have more muscular arms, some have great abs or shoulders, but each of them has a great cock, fat and long enough for donghyuck to want his holes to be stuffed. a hot wave caused by promised adventure goes down his spine at the thought that they are all here with a mere purpose to please him. 

"so, donghyuck, wh-"

"i want all of you", he says, and seven pairs of seagle-brows rise on marks' faces. 

"but it's…" the main priest starts, sharing the hesitant look with the others on his sides, when donghyuck walks to stop in front of him.

"shut up and do as i’ve told you", he says with impatience in his voice, and the main priest gives him that dark look again, before leaning forward and slotting their mouths in a kiss. 

donghyuck would moan out a _'fucking finally'_ , if his mouth wasn't busy devouring mark's one, when he feels he's lifted up and carried to be landed on the soft surface of the bed. mark's tongue is tangling with his, sucking on it sweetly, and donghyuck can only manage to take a quick inhale, before his mouth is devoured again. the kisses alter, ones are harsh, ones are tender, and donghyuck doesn't know which he likes more. he feels lips kissing him all over his body, sucking on the skin, before an intense sensation of his cock being engulfed in wet heat overlaps the others, and donghyuck whines in one of the marks’ mouth. his thighs are then lifted up, a cushion is placed under his butt, and as he casts his hazy eyes down, he sees the main priest darting his tongue out and licking over his entrance.

"yes, _ngh_ , fuck me with your tongue, mark", he moans, as his eyes roll back, when mark obeys at once, pushing his tongue into the softness of donghyuck's insides.

now donghyuck feels mouths savouring his two holes, his neck and chest are being covered with hickeys, while his tummy and supple thighs are caressed with soft kisses and cock is sucked. he opens his eyes to see two marks right beside his head, and he can't hide a whine of anticipation.

"i want your dicks in my mouth", he breathes out, and a hard thick cock is shoved between his parted lips right away, making donghyuck moan at the taste of flesh on his tongue. 

they fuck his mouth in turn, and he doesn't mind spinning his head from side to side, slurping around the cocks, with his saliva dripping from the corners of his lips. when the first wave of overwhelming arousal calms down, starting to gradually transform into another one, the words of praise and degradation, mingled with sounds of moans and heavy breaths, reach his ears, and donghyuck doesn't even try to suppress his needy whimpers.

_"you're such a good cocksuker, donghyuck"_

_"look at your cute trembling tummy, i want to kiss it nonstop"_

_"you're blushing like a virgin, but you're sucking my cock like a good slut"_

_"fuck, take it deeper, don't be lazy"_

_"your ass clenches so tight on my tongue, i can't wait to feel it around my cock"_

_"i could suck you off forever, your cock tastes so good"_

_"your skin smells so sweet, will you let me taste you?.."_

said in mark's voice, soft or deep, mocking or admiring, it all has donghyuck melt under their hands, and he doesn't resist the utter pleasure, as he keeps plunging in it deeper with every kiss landed on his body. he never thought he is capable of feeling so vividly, his nerves seem to get ten times more sensitive, sending heavy thick flows of arousal through his limbs. but there's still something missing in the sensation, and when the tongue withdraws from his fluttering hole, he understands what it is.

"i want your cock, mark, please, i want it in my ass", he whines, looking the main priest straight in the eyes and feeling even needier under his piercing stare with a knowing smirk on the slick lips. 

in a moment all the other marks move aside, and a gasp leaves donghyuck's mouth when he feels the tip of the cock pressing to his entrance. _"yes yes yes yes"_ , donghyuck chants, when the cock is slowly pushed into him, and he feels his walls being stretched by the thick flesh. 

"fuck, mark, you're so big", he whines, feeling _stuffed_ , when mark's cock is completely in him, but it feels so good, that donghyuck just grabs on mark's arms and whimpers a demanding "move". mark gives him a look of a carnal hunger in his eyes, and then makes a long deep thrust, dragging his cock out and back in to accurately hit donghyuck's prostate. 

" _ah-_ there, mark, please", donghyuck moans, and as soon as this happens mark starts fucking into him with steady deep thrusts, the other marks get closer again, and donghyuck feels himself getting lost in the sea of touches and kisses. he opens his mouth, asking for a cock, and as his wish is granted, he closes his eyes, letting the seven marks please him in the best possible way. 

donghyuck doesn't know how long he's been fucked like that, with cocks being continuously shoved in his mouth and his ass being drilled so hard, that it seems his insides has taken the form of mark's cock, engulfing it perfectly, as it hits his special spot. his moans more resemble pathetic whimpers, his voice getting hoarse after being vocal, because the pleasure is too much to stay quiet and _"you sound so pretty, donghyuck, let me hear more of your beautiful moans"._ it’s surprising that he can last so long, but hardly can he think of it with his clouded mind, when the black-haired mark hooks him under his knees and speeds up without warning, so that donghyuck's body starts shaking at the feeling of approaching orgasm. 

" _more_ , please, mark, _hng_ ", donghyuck mewls, before feeling the cock in his ass making harder thrusts, sending him over the edge.

donghyuck cums in one of the marks' mouth, his hips jolt up and his seed shoots deep in the mark's throat, while his own ass is loaded with so much it seems he can feel the cum in his stomach. his hole contracts around the cock, and he whimpers with his mouth stretched around another cock before it's loaded with cum too. all the marks cum almost at the same moment, staining donghyuck's body, their groans filling the thick air in the room, and at the corner of his mind donghyuck thinks that they are the hottest sounds he's ever heard. a tender kiss is planted onto his mouth, as he's lying with his eyes closed after experiencing the absolute fulfilment. they all kiss him in turn, praising him with sweetest words, and donghyuck hums quietly, feeling satisfied like never before.

it seems though that the kisses give him energy, because when the last kiss is broken, he feels horny again and his cock starts getting hard.

"i want more", he says, addressing the marks, who are apparently on the same wave as him, because donghyuck sees their cocks getting harder as well, and he just can't wait to feel them all in his ass. 

"then get on your knees, donghyuck", the main priest says, and donghyuck does it readily, swinging his ass in impatience.

"what do you want us to do?" a blond mark stands in front of him, his hardening cock hanging right near donghyuck's face, and he thumbs over his gradually heating cheek, as donghyuck feels his butt being stroked with a few palms. he answers without thinking twice.

"i want each of you to fuck my holes and fill them with your cum", he breathes out, parting his mouth when the blond glides the tip of his cock over his bottom lip. his eyes fall shut, when he feels two cocks entering his both holes, and excitement of being spitroasted like that gives him goosebumps. the burn in his insides of being stretched again by mark's fat cock changes into that awaited arousing sensation, which has donghyuck forget everything except for the cocks which he's more than eager to take.

they fuck him hard, just the way donghyuck wants them to, despite his lips being tired and arms shaking, tensed and getting tired. he still works his mouth with enthusiasm, moaning, when some of the marks make rough thrusts, causing donghyuck to take the cock deep down his throat. at the same time donghyuck manages to push his hips back, wanting to feel the intrusion deeper in his guts, when a few spanks are delivered onto his asscheeks, and donghyuck whimpers and starts moving his hips even more desperately, earning a few chuckles from marks.

"you're working your ass so well, donghyuck-a, such a good cockslut for us", the mark who's fucking his ass whispers in his ear, before speeding up the pounds in donghyuck's ass. donghyuck sobs at that, but doesn't stop moving his hips, soon feeling another load of semen in his hole. 

he doesn't count how many times they creampie his stretched ass, or how many loads of cum he's swallowed. he can only feel his throat starting to get sore and his ass being so stuffed that his guts feel heavy. his mind is blank as they shove their cocks in him, using him like brainless fuckdoll. they fuck his thighs and make him use his hands, while his holes are busy, but that's even better than in his fantasies, because now he's having not one, but seven marks, adoring him and making their best to satisfy him. his orgasms hit him one after another, till the only thing his cock can produce is a few drops of cum, but when he hears a quiet _"how about taking two of us in your ass, donghyuck-a?"_ , he gets so aroused by the suggestion, that his spent cock reacts again, and he eagerly nods his head.

"yes, yes, stuff my ass with your cocks, i want to have two cocks inside me", he mumbles, straddling one of the marks with a fresh enthusiasm and sinking down on his cock. his breath hitches as the second cock pushes in him from behind, and he almost goes crazy at how stretched, full, and immensely _good_ he feels.

"fu-uck, mark, mark, like that, oh god, fuck me like that", he sobs, burying his face in mark's shoulder, his embrace being tight around mark's frame. 

donghyuck feels the cocks changing in his ass, as his abused prostate is hit twice as fast, and he cums, unable to produce even quite whines. he feels his head going dizzy, while his hole is pounded with no mercy.

"mark..." donghyuck whispers weakly. the hall, the bed, and marks, - everything starts suddenly blurring in his vision. he feels himself a second away from fainting, seeing only the darkness covering him from head to toes, before he shuts his eyes tightly and blacks out. 

☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆  
  


when he slowly opens his eyes, he sees the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. the music is still playing, and the room is dim. donghyuck lies for a few moments without moving and tries to process what he's just hallucinated. he casts his eyes to see a spot of cum on his pants, and as hastily as his body is capable of he grabs a cushion and covers himself with it. and he does it right on time, because mark lets out a long grunt, before donghyuck hears him fidgeting on his place. mark sits up, rubbing his eyes, and donghyuck follows his example. they both give each other unreadable looks, before donghyuck casts his eyes down to see a cushion placed right on mark's crotch… he quickly raises his eyes to look at mark, who, obviously, also noticed the embarrassing state they are both in, because his cheeks are flushed with bright red, and so are donghyuck's.

"so…" donghyuck starts averting his eyes.

"so…" mark repeats in a husky voice. they both pause for a while before starting to speak at the same moment.

**_"what did you see?"_ **


End file.
